Weiber!
by spike-vamp
Summary: Ranma 1/2 meets Inu Yasha! Ein kleines Crossover, in dem die zwei Helden ein kleines Gespräch in Bezug auf Frauen abhalten...


Weiber!  
  
ein Inu Yasha - Ranma ½ Crossover  
  
Autor : Spike  
  
Idee : Talia  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Inu Yasha, Kagome, Ranma, Akane und sämtliche anderen Figuren, die hier auftauchen gehören nicht mir und ich benutze sie für diese Fic ohne die Erlaubnis der Orginalautorin Rumiko Takahashi, welche ebenfalls nicht mir gehört.  
  
Legende :  
  
"Japanisch" Gedanken  
  
~Geräusche~  
  
'betonte Worte'  
  
Vorwort :  
  
Ja, was soll ich sagen? Die Grundidee dieser Fic ist nicht von mir, sondern eigentlich von Talia. Bei einem kleinen Gespräch im Ranma ½ - Channel hat sie einen kleinen Kommentar geliefert, der mir sofort als FF-Idee gefiel. Ich sofort nachgefragt, ob ich das nutzen darf und Talia sofort ja klar. Ich soll bloß mal den Namen des Idee-Lieferanten preisgeben, was ich hiermit getan habe. Seid ihr nun neugierig? Das ist gut, denn jetzt könnt ihr euch auf die Fic stürzen. Viel Spaß!  
"Puuuhuuu...." Ein Seufzer entfuhr der japanischen Frau am Schreibtisch. Seit nun schon 4 Stunden war sie durchgängig damit beschäftigt ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen und zeichnete was das Zeug hielt - sie war nämlich Mangaka. Aber nicht irgendeine Mangaka, nein, hier an diesem Schreibtisch saß die einzige, weltbekannte Star-Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi! Und sie arbeitete gerade an ihrem neuen Bestseller Inu Yasha, nun aber legte sie ihren Stift bei Seite und streckte sich herzhaft. ^Und da soll noch mal einer sagen, zeichnen wäre nicht anstrengend...^ Frau Takahashi kannte die Ansicht der meisten Menschen über ihren Beruf : mal eben eine kleine Geschichte ausdenken, dann noch schnell ein paar Bildchen hin malen und ~schwupp~ war man ein Mangaka. Aber so einfach war das garantiert nicht und es ärgerte unsere Lieblings-Mangaka ungemein, dass so etwas erzählt wurde, denn ihr Beruf war richtig harte Arbeit und momentan fühlte sie sich völlig ausgelaugt. Was sie jetzt brauchte, war eine Pause, eine schöne ruhige Entspannungspause... Ihr Blick fiel zum Fenster Es war ein sehr schöner Tag. Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten, es war angenehm warm - einfach perfekt für eine überarbeitete Frau, sich mal etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Ihren Gartenstuhl hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr in Anspruch genommen, die Arbeit ging nun mal vor. Heute aber wäre ein kleines Nickerchen im Garten doch genau das Richtige! Warum denn nicht? dachte Frau Takahashi nicht, zog sich den Pullover aus und machte es sich in der Sonne bequem. Nicht lange, und die erschöpfte Frau sank friedlich ins Land der Träume. Nicht ganz so friedlich war es in ihrem Traum, denn das erste was sie vernahm war das Streitgespräch zweier Kampfsportler. "Wehr dich endlich, wie soll ich mich denn so abreagieren?" Der, oder besser gesagt die eine Person war ein junges Mädchen mit kurzen, schwarz-bläulichen Harren und einem weißen Karate-Gi. Sie trat und schlug die ganze Zeit nach der zweiten Person, sie jedoch spielend leicht auswich und dabei sogar einen Manga laß. Diese Person war männlich hatte einen Zopf und war recht muskulös. An seinen Elefanten und exakten Bewegungsabläufen erkannte man sofort die Überlegenheit gegenüber dem Mädchen. Frau Takahashi wusste sofort, wer die beiden waren : Akane Tendo und Ranma Saotome, beide Miteinander verlobt und häufig in recht brisanten Situationen auf zu finden. Woher Frau Takahashi das wusste? Ganz einfach : Sie hatte sich die beiden selbst ausgedacht und eine Mangareihe namens Ranma ½ dazu erstellt, welche sich übrigens sehr erfolgreich verkaufte und zu einem der größten Bestseller aller Zeiten wurde. Leider war die Serie mit 38 Bänden abgeschlossen und Frau Takahashi hatte auf Grund ihrer neuen Serie Inu Yasha zu viel um um die Ohren und deshalb nur noch selten an Ranma und Akane gedacht. Es war aber recht lustig die beiden einmal im Traum zu treffen. "Ich habe dir doch schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass ich keine Mädchen schlage! Und da mache ich auch bei flachbusigen Machoweibern wie dir keine Ausnahme!" Oh oh... das hättest du mal besser nicht gesagt! kommentierte Frau Takahashi Ranmas Antwort in Gedanken, aber es war nun ja schon zu spät. Grinsend beobachtete die Mangaka, wie Akane aus dem nichts einen großen Holzhammer hervor holte und diesen Ranma mit aller Kraft in den Magen rammte. Somit schickte Akane Ranma mit dem Schrei : "RANMA NO BAKA!" auf eine kleine Flugreise mit ihrer privaten 'Mallet of Doom-Airlines'. Frau Takahashi sah Ranma nach, bis er nur noch ein ganz kleiner Fleck am Himmel war. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie viel Kraft Akane doch inne hatte.  
  
Mit einem Mal verschwamm alles um Frau Takahashi herum. Einen Moment lang unterlag sie der enttäuschenden Befürchtung, jetzt aufzuwachen, aber alles was geschah war, dass der Schauplatz sich wechselte. Sie war nicht mehr im Garten der Tendos, sondern auf einmal mitten in einem Wald, der als einziges Zeichen einer bestehenden Zivilisation einen uralten Brunnen vorwies. Aber auch hier wusste unsere Mangaka wo sie war : Japan, Mitte des 16. Jahrhunderts, einer sehr kriegerischen Zeit, in der viele Dämonen ihr Unwesen trieben und Schauplatz ihrer neuen Serie Inu Yasha. Plötzlich war eine wütende Jungenstimme zu hören. "Kagome!" rief er.  
  
"Du kannst nicht einfach so nach Hause! Wir müssen den Shikon-no-Tama suchen, schon vergessen?" Der Junge, der diesen Ruf ausstieß war eigentlich gar kein richtiger Junge, sondern ein über 50 Jahre alter Halbdämon mit dem Aussehen eines Sechzehnjährigen. Er hatte sehr langes weißes Haar, welches eigentlich schon eine Mähne war, aber immer perfekt saß, statt Händen und Füßen Klauen und einen seltsamen roten Anzug an, der ihm eigentlich viel zu weit war, so dass man seine Statur nicht erkennen konnte. Dieser Halbdämon lief oder besser gesagt sprang in einem Affentempo einem Mädchen hinterher, die auf ihrem Fahrrad zum Brunnen fuhr. Dieses Mädchen hieß Kagome und lebte eigentlich im 21. Jahrhundert, reiste aber über den eben genannte Brunnen immer zwischen Gegenwart und Vergangenheit hin und her, um einerseits ein normales Leben in der Schule zu führen und andererseits hier im Mittelalter mit Inu Yasha den Shikon no Tama, den Juwel der vier Seelen zu suchen. Diese Kagome hatte langes schwarzes Haar (nicht so lang wie das von Inu Yasha), eine Schuluniform an und wie gesagt ein Fahrrad. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich jetzt für eine Woche nach Hause muss, um für die Mathe-Klausur zu lernen!" rief sie ihrem Verfolger zu, der einfach nicht einsehen wollte, was so eine dämliche Prüfung für einen Sinn hatte, wenn es um das Schicksal der ganzen Welt ging (und im geheimen um seine Verwandlung in einen ganzen Dämon). "In einer Woche bin ich wieder zurück! Und lauf mir ja nicht nach!" Kagome war beim Brunnen angekommen, warf ihr Fahrrad hinein und wollte gerade selber in den Brunnen steigen, als Inu Yasha sich auf sie stürzte, um sie dann eben mit Gewalt hier zu behalten. Seinen Sprung konnte er aber nie zu Ende führen, denn als Kagome "Sitz!" rief, wurde er plötzlich wie von Geisterhand zu Boden gezogen. Kagome stand jetzt auf dem Brunnenrand und wandte sich noch mal zu dem Halbdämon um.  
  
"Es tut mir ja Leid, aber ich muss für diese dummen Prüfungen lernen. Ich komme in einer Woche wieder, okay?"  
  
"Nichts da, du bleibst hier!"  
  
"Sitz!" Wieder wurde Inu Yasha zu Boden gezogen und prallte hart auf den Steinen auf. "Sitz! Sitz! Sitz! Sitz! Sitz! Sitz! Sitz! Sitz! Sitz! Sitz!" rief Kagome und sprang dann in den Zeitbrunnen. ~schwupps~ und weg war sie. Und übrig blieb nur ein wütender Inu Yasha mit einem ziemlich schmerzenden Kreuz. Das war auch eine typische, wenn auch eher seltene Situation in den Inu Yasha Manga. Während Kagome versuchte, quasi ein Doppelleben zu führen wollte Inu Yasha sie nie gehen lassen. Frau Takahashi musste schmunzeln, als sie daran dachte, dass sie solche Situationen einfädeln konnte, wobei sie wusste, aus welchem Grund Inu Yasha Kagome in Wirklichkeit nicht gehen lassen wollte. Nicht, weil er den Juwel der viel Seelen suchen wollte, das auch, aber eigentlich weil er sie sonst sehr vermissen würde. Das würde er ihr natürlich niemals sagen, aber ... Mit einem Stöhnen und Ächzen richtete Inu Yasha sich langsam und schmerzhaft auf. Es sah wohl ganz danach aus, als ob in der nächsten Zeit gar nichts geschehen würde und der Hundedämon jetzt eine ganze Woche faul herumlungern würde.  
  
"Sie müsste es ja nicht so oft sagen..." murmelte er leise vor sich hin. War das schon alles? Nein, denn jetzt bemerkte Frau Takahashi einen kleinen Punkt am Himmel, der erst langsam, dann aber immer schneller größer wurde. Sollte das etwa ...? ~BATSCH~ Dieser Punkt am Himmel war Ranma gewesen, der von Akanes Mallet of Doom - Attack bis ... in die Vergangenheit geschleudert wurde?!? Einen Augenblick lang fragte sich Frau Takahashi, welcher Logik dies wohl folgen würde, bis sie, wie es in Träumen nunmal ist, den Gedanken sofort wieder vergaß. Jedenfalls war Ranma nun vom Himmel herab direkt auf den armen Inu Yasha gefallen. Zum Glück sah es nicht so schmerzhaft aus, wie es in Wirklichkeit war, sonst wäre bei diesem Anblick schon die ein oder andere Person in Ohnmacht gefallen. Nun aber setzten die zwei erst ein Mal ihre Knochen wieder richtig zusammen, bevor sie sich mühsam aufrappelten. "Ahhrrgg ... tut mir Leid, Mann! Hatte echt nicht vor dich zu treffen!" stieß Ranma zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus und hielt sich mit schmerverzerrten Gesicht den Magen. Inu Yasha sah auch nicht viel besser aus, hielt sich aber den Rücken. Anscheinend hatten die Mädchen den beiden Helden mehr Schmerzen zugefügt als der Aufprall von eben, eine Leistung, die ein Normalsterblicher erst einmal bringen muss! "Ooohhh... Pass doch auf wo du hinfliegst, Mann!" kam die bissige Antwort. Nach einem weiteren kurzen Check stellte er aber fest, das die eigentlichen Schmerzen nur durch Kagomes Sitzparodie und nicht vom Aufprall mit dem Zopfjungen herkamen. "Aber halb so wild! Die eigentlichen Schmerzen hab ich gar nicht von dir, sondern viel eher von Kagome..." setzte Inu Yasha darauf nach. Ranma blickte auf. "Von einem Mädchen? Du auch?" "Was heißt hier du auch?" "Naja, siehst du diesen blauen Fleck?" Ranma zog sein Hemd aus zeigte den "Blauen Fleck", welcher die gesamte Aufschlagfläche von Akanes Hammer darstellte. Der Begriff Fleck war aber nicht so ganz passend, da eigentlich der gesamte Bauch von dunkel-blauer Farbe war. "'Das' hab ich von Akane..." "Oha! Nicht schlecht! Mit welchem Zauber hat sie das denn gemacht?"  
  
"Zauber? Pah! Die nimmt einfach ihren Holzhammer und schlägt mit aller Kraft zu. Ihr hab ich auch die kleine Flugreise von eben zu verdanken..." "Sie hat dich so hoch geschleudert? Und das von einem Mädchen... Kagome ist da aber auch nicht besser. Siehst du diese Kette hier? Sie ist verflucht, so das ich sie nicht abnehmen kann, und immer wenn sie 'Sitz' ruft, werde ich von dem Fluch mit riesiger Kraft zu Boden gezogen." Ranma zog seine Stirn in Falten. "Und das soll ich dir glauben? Sieht eher nach einem faulen Zauber aus. Sitz!" Nichts passiert. "Du Idiot! Das geht doch nur von dem Absender des Fluches, also von Kagome. Und jetzt stell dir mal vor, sie ruft zwanzig Mal 'Sitz', und ich werde zwanzig Mal zu Boden geschleudert..." "Autsch..." Jetzt verstand Ranma endlich. Mittlerweile hatten sich beide zu Boden gesetzt und waren in ihr Gespräch vertieft. Immerhin redeten beide sehr gerne über 'ihre Mädchen', am liebsten schlecht! Und so hatten beide jemanden mit einem ähnlichen Schicksal gefunden. "Deine Kagome muss ja ziemlich schlimm sein, aber glaub mir, meine Akane übertrifft sie noch um Längen. Die ist nämlich ein richtiges Machoweib!"  
  
Ranma wusste ganz genau, dass er die schlimmste Verlobte der Welt hatte, und das galt hier unter Beweis zu stellen. Ebenso dachte Inu Yasha, wenn auch nicht mit dem Wort 'Verlobte'. "Mag ja sein, dass deine Akane ein Machoweib ist, aber Kagome ist eine nervige Kratzbürste!" "Akane ist flach wie ein Brett!" "Kagome ist dumm wie Stroh!" "Akane ist eine brutale Verrückte!" "Kagome ist total unansehnlich!" Jetzt artete das Gespräch in einen richtigen Wettbewerb aus - nach dem Motto : Wer hat die schlimmste Frau von allen? "Akane schläft mit einem Ferkel, das in Wirklichkeit einer meiner Freunde ist!" "Kagome badet mit einem kleinen Fuchsdämon - nackt!" Und so ging das noch eine halbe Stunde weiter, bis plötzlich beide gleichzeitig riefen : "Akane/Kagome ist total unhübsch!" Dann wieder beide zugleich : "Weiber!" Stille. Jetzt wusste keiner von beiden mehr etwas zu sagen. Endlich hatten beide sich mal das von der Seele sprechen können, was sie die ganze Zeit so sehr beschäftigte und doch, zu einem Thema waren sie noch nicht gekommen. Keiner getraute sich, den Anfang zu machen, denn noch nie haben sie darüber geredet. Also schweigen sich die zwei gegenseitig an. Rumiko Takahashi hatte den beiden die ganze Zeit zugehört und sich an manchen Stellen mehr als nur kaputt gelacht. Und die ganze Zeit musste sie daran denken, dass sie dafür verantwortlich war, dass die zwei armen Jungs solchen Furien ausgesetzt waren. Fast tat es ihr Leid, dass die zwei ein solch schweres Los gezogen haben und Frau Takahashi den beiden das Los eigentlich in die Hände gedrückt hatte. Sollte sie vielleicht die Geschichten ändern? Konnte sie einfach alles machen was sie wollte, bloß weil sie sich die Figuren erdacht hatte? Ein recht verwirrender Gedanke. Aber als sie von Inu Yasha´s Gerede aus den Gedanken geschreckt wurde vergaß sie diese auch sofort wieder. "Also, auch wenn Kagome eine Kratzbürste ist, ohne sie ist es auch langweilig." Ranma sah ihn an. Der Typ mit dem weißen Haar hatte ihm von der Seele gesprochen. Und wenn er sich so offen zeigte, warum sollte Ranma dies nicht auch tun? "So geht es mir mit Akane eigentlich auch. Sie mag ja eine brutale Verrückte sein, aber in manchen Momenten würde ich sie fast umarmen wollen. Sie hat ein sehr schönes Lächeln..." "Ja," , sagte Inu Yasha nach einer Weile, "Weiber! Man kann nicht mir ihnen, aber ohne sie geht's auch nicht!" Beide verschränkten die Arme, nickten einander zu und standen auf. Ranma gab Inu Yasha als Zeichen des Abschieds die Hand. "Also dann. Danke für das Gespräch, aber ich muss jetzt wieder zurück, es wartet bestimmt wieder irgend ein Typ, der sich mit mir schlagen will. Man sieht sich vielleicht mal wieder!" Inu Yasha gab Ranma ebenso seine Hand/Klaue und antwortete : "Gut, dann hänge ich mich in den nächsten Baum und warte auf Kagome!" "Tu das!" grinste Ranma, drehte sich um und verschwand plötzlich. Auch Inu Yasha wandte sich ab und war in der nächsten Sekunde schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Ganz allein blieb Rumiko Takahashi zurück, die das ganze Gespräch belauscht hatte. Aber auch sie verschwand, denn hier war der Traum zu Ende und sie wachte auf. *gäääääähn* Die schlafende Mangaka streckte sich genüßlich auf ihrem Liegestuhl, schlug mit einem Feuer in den Augen eben diese auf und stand mit einem Sprung auf. Genau solche Träume waren es, die ihr die Energie gaben, weiter zu zeichnen. "Es gibt doch nichts Besseres als ein kleines Nickerchen!" murmelte Frau Takahashi vor sich hin, streckte sich noch ein Mal und schlenderte dann zu ihren Schreibtisch zurück, wo die noch unfertigen Inu Yasha Zeichnungen auf sie warteten. Für den weiteren Verlauf hatte sie aber einen kleinen Entschluss gefasst : zumindest Inu Yasha sollte es nicht mehr so schwer haben mit Kagome...  
  
Nachwort :  
  
So, eines muss ich noch zu Talias 'Idee' sagen. Ihr Kommentar, der mich dazu veranlasste, diese FF zu verfassen, enthielt lediglich die Idee, Ranma und Inu Yasha mal zusammen zu setzen und sie über ihre 'Freundinnen' ab zu lästern. Den Rest ist von mir. Stellt sich nur die Frage : Welcher Rest? Aber egal... *g* Und wisst ihr was? Das ist so weit ich weiß die erste deutsche IY-Fic! Jahaa! Man staune!^^ Zumindest gibt es bei FanFiction.net noch keine dt. IY- FF´s und meine Prereader meinten auch, es wären ihre ersten bekannten IY- Fics. Mein Dank geht jetzt noch an meine Prereader Archangel85 und Thunderbird. Nett, dass ihr euch die Mühe gemacht habt! Wie hat auch die Fic Gefallen? Es war jedenfalls ganz nett auch mal einen One Shot zu verfassen und nicht nur an den Ewig-und-drei-Tage-Story´s zu sitzen. Hat Spaß gemacht und ich werde bestimmt, wenn ich eine gute Idee habe, noch eins schreiben. Und bei euch? War es erträglich? Annehmbar? Leserlich? Reviewt oder schreibt mir eine Email. Ich freue mich über alles was ich kriege, nur Beleidigungen et cetera werden nicht gerne gesehen. Das alles an : chibi_me@web.de Noch mal thx und bis zum nächsten Mal, Spike 


End file.
